Where Is He?
by SlashLover93
Summary: He came over Buck's a couple days ago for something and found that sweatshirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me." Slash. Oneshot.


**This was requested by his golden smile. Sorry, it took so long!! I hope you like it!!**

**Stupid title, I know, but I couldn't really think of a good title, so please if you can think of a better title, please tell me and I'll give you credit for it if I use it.  
**

**Warning: Slash and sexual content**

**Pairing: DallyxSodapop  
**

Dally was tossing and turning in his bed.

He growled.

Sometimes he really hated staying at Buck's. All he wanted was sleep, but it was damn near impossible to get any with a party going on right downstairs.

He sat up quickly, burying his head in his hands, frustratingly.

He still couldn't believe Johnny got himself into this mess. He just hopes he gets through this alright.

"Hey," Came a soft voice from the doorway.

There was only one person who had that voice and he was very familiar to Dally.

His head snapped up, out of his hands, towards the doorway and smirked as he saw the one and the only Sodapop Curtis.

For once Soda didn't smile back. He looked miserable.

He didn't take the news about his baby brother running away; because Johnny killed someone that great … of course Darry didn't either.

Both Curtis' brothers found out about it by the police coming to their house a couple hours after the incident happened to question them about where Ponyboy could possibly be. The Curtis house got pretty depressing after that.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I-I … just needed to talk to someone." Soda stammered, walking over and sat down beside Dally.

Dally sighed.

"Ya know I don't do talkin' or comfortin', that's Darry's and Steve's job."

"Darry is just as broken up about this … He's been blaming himself … a-and I wish I could help him … b-but how can I when I'm just as messed up about this … w-when I think it is kind of his fault too ..." Soda said brokenly.

Dally's ice blue eyes widened.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

Soda sat there silently, staring down at his hands in his lap guiltily.

Dally grabbed Soda's arm in a firm grip, shaking him a bit.

"I said, what are ya talkin' about? What do ya mean?"

"I-I know, Darry didn't mean it … but he shouldn't have hit Pony. Pony already thought Darry hated him … he already thought all he was to us was a problem child … even me … I don't know what made him think he was a problem to me … anyways, hitting him made it worse … he was scared, nobody in our family has ever hit him … Darry chased him away …. He chased my baby brother away." Soda cried.

Dally grabbed Soda's jaw in a rough, firm grip as he forced him to meet his eyes.

"No, Soda, yeah, Darry shouldn't have hit Pony, but it isn't his fault Pony's gone. Darry's right that kid doesn't use his head. It's his own fault he is gone. If that kid had used his head, he and Johnny wouldn't be in this mess."

Soda looked at him desperately, tears filling his dark eyes. Those eyes were the window to his soul; they showed all the emotions he felt.

Dally would never admit it, but he loved those eyes.

Soda kissed him, desperately and Dally kissed him back roughly. He pushed Soda on his back, deepening the kiss.

Soda moaned and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck. He arched his hips up to touch Dally's and started grinding into him.

Dally groaned into their rough, heated kiss and grinded back roughly.

Everything Dally did was rough, but Soda liked it that way.

Dally broke the kiss so he could nip at Soda's neck.

Soda sighed in consent.

Believe it or not, Dally always made him feel better.

He loved Dally and even though Dally never really said it, he loved Soda too.

Soda moved his head to the side and opened his glazed over eyes. His eyes widened at what he saw on the floor, at the side of the bed.

He pushed Dally off of him so he could reach over the bed to grab it. It was Ponyboy's sweatshirt. He fisted it in both of his hands and brought it up to his nose and inhaled the sweet smell of his baby brother. Tears gathered in his eyes again.

He missed his baby brother something awful.

When he was sleeping alone in his and Pony's bed, he would try to wrap his arm around Pony, only to grab onto nothing, but the empty bedside, reminding him that his baby brother was gone, then he would move over to Pony's side, breath in Pony's scent as he cried himself to sleep;

He looked up at Dally with teary eyes.

Dally knew … he knew where Pony was.

"Dal, why do ya have, Ponyboy's sweatshirt?"

Dally just stared at him coolly and shrugged.

Soda scowled at him, grabbing his bare shoulders tightly, digging his nails into his pale, rough skin.

"Ya know, ya knew the whole time where my baby brother was and ya didn't tell me?! Ya just let me and Darry go through hell worryin' about him! Are ya really that heartless?! Where is Pony?! Where the hell is my baby brother?!"

Dally pushed Soda so hard off him that he fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't know where your fuckin' baby brother is and I don't care! I don't know how the hell his sweatshirt got here!"

Soda stood up, slowly, glaring at him with unusual anger. He never got like this unless it involved Ponyboy. He was too overprotective with that kid, both of Pony's brothers were.

"Do I look stupid, Dallas Winston? I know, ya know somethin'. When it comes to Ponyboy, I know everythin'. He doesn't come here, he's not allowed to come here by mine and Darry's orders, so he wouldn't have been here, unless it was important and if Johnny killed someone, he would go to ya, because you're the only one of us who had experience with that kind of thing. So, where is he, Dal?"

Dally just crossed his arms and glared at him with dangerous, icy eyes.

He didn't like being talked to like that by anyone, but the only ones who got away with it was Johnny and Soda.

Soda's expression turned from anger to desperation and pain. He hesitated, before sitting down on Dally's lap.

"Pony's my little brother; don't I have a right to know where he is?" He said softly.

"I'm your boyfriend, Dally, why would ya keep things like this from me? Do I really mean that less to ya? I'm I really that unimportant to ya?"

Dally's eyes widened, not expecting that. He wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed.

"No, Soda, it's not like that, ya know I love ya, it's just, I don't want to rat him and Johnny out. No one can know where they are or they could get in big trouble, ya dig, baby?" He said in a soft, gentle voice Dally's never used on anybody before, not even Johnny and it was the first time Soda heard it.

But, the voice wasn't all that surprised him … it was something he said, that he had never said before. Soda always said it to him, but he never said it back.

He looked up at his hood of a boyfriend with surprised eyes.

Dally sighed, knowing what he wanted. He was going soft; dating Soda was making him go soft. He didn't like it, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Sodapop Curtis was something else.

"Yeah, I said it, I love ya, Soda."

Soda's eyes glazed up with tears and smiled his prize winning smile, making Dally smile, a rare smile that only Soda got to see.

Soda attacked him with a kiss so hard Dally fell backwards and Soda was on top.

Clothes were ripped off of wanting bodies, the only sounds in that room were moans and groans of pleasure as Soda impaled himself onto Dally's erection, riding him fast and hard. Dally had his hips in a bruising grip as he drove up into him harder than Soda was riding him.

Soda braced one of his hands behind him on the bed as his head fell back, eyes closing is pleasure as he moaned out Dally's name.

Dally was close, Soda could tell. Soda wasn't going to last much longer either.

Soda impaled himself harder onto Dally as hard as he possibly could, grabbing his own neglected erection, pulling and twisting and squeezing until his body stilled as he reached his orgasm.

Dally comes shortly after, grunting Soda's name.

Soda got off Dally, panting. He was soaked in sweat. He laid down beside Dally and Dally wrapped him in his arms.

Dally lit up a cigarette, put it to his lips, and inhaled deeply.

"Dally; can ya do somethin' for me?" Soda asked softly.

Dally looked sideways at him as he blew smoke into the air.

"What?"

Soda got out of Dally's arms to stand up. He bent over to pick up his pants and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jeans back pocket.

He handed it to Dally.

"Please, at least give this to Pony. Please, Dally."

Dally cocked an eyebrow at Soda, before he opened up the paper and read through it. He looked up at Soda with slight amusement and curiosity.

"Why did ya write a letter to, Ponyboy, if ya weren't sure where he was?"

Soda just smiled at him mischievously as he dressed into his clothes, then he left without another word, leaving a dumbfounded Dallas Winston alone with his thoughts.


End file.
